Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 2 ,,Sobota''
Witajcie Żywe Istoty! Miało być wcześniej, ale nie miałam internetu, więc nie mogłam nic zrobić. Siedziałam, odrabiałam zadanie domowe i słuchała w kółko piosenki: ,,Hey Juliet''. Bardzo fajne. Mam dwie wiadomości. Pierwsza: Moje zajęcia plastyczne zostały odwołane! Tak mi przykro! Po drugie: Bardzo was proszę Żywe Istoty, byście pisali mi komentarze z opinią. To nieprzedłużając zapraszam na długi rodział drugi i przepraszam za oczywiste błędy:'' ---- Marinette: Uchylam powieki. Ziewam i rozglądam się po pokoju. Mój wzrok zatrzymuje się na zegarku: 7:50. Gwałtownie wstaję zrzucając jak się okazuje śpiącą na mnie Tikki. Nie myślę o tym, że budzik nie zadzwonił, tylko ubieram się pospiesznie i schodzę na doł. Tam mama patrzy na mnie zdziwiona i już chce mi coś powiedzieć, ale ja mówię: -Nie mogę. Zaraz się spóźnię. Wychodzę i zatrzaskuję drzwi. Biegnę do szkoły i gdy jestem już przed klasą, zdyszana i zmęczona okazuje się, że drzwi są zamknięte. Nagle ogarnia mnie palący wsyd. Rozumiem czemu budzik nie dzwonił, czemu mam się dziwiła, czemu drzwi zamknięte i brak uczniów. Dziś sobota. Aldona: Niepostrzeżenie wślizguję się do stołówki i siadam na krześle. Krzywię się, gdy widzę co jest do jedzenie. Owsianka. Ble. Patrzę na talerz na środku stołu. Chleb z masłem. Ble. Patrzę do kubka. Kawa zbożowa. Mniam. W przeciwieństwie do większości osób ja uwielbiam kawę zbożową. Piję ją. Gdy jest już koniec, chcę wyjść na rower, ale nagle czuję czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Obracam się i patrzę na Katie. Jest to stara jak świat kobieta o krzywym spojrzeniu. -Idziesz na rower? - skrzeczy. -Ttak - jąkam się. -Nie możesz - odrzeka - Masz iść do sklepu i kupić pieczywo oraz wodę. I również papier toaletowy - to ostatnie mówi z triumfującym uśmiechem. Spuszczam głowę. Nie cierpię Katie. A ona mnie. -Aale, dziś ssobota - mówię - A w soboty zwykle jeżdżę na rampę i... -Nie obchodzi mnie to! - warczy Katie - wynocha mi po zakupy. Jeśli chcesz tu zostać to won!!!! Przechodzi mnie dreszcz i biegnę pospiesznie na dwór. Wcześniej biorę pieniądze przeznaczone na zakupy i torbę. Gdy wyhodzę słyszę cichy szept: Nie przejmuj się... Adrien: Budzi mnie ciche powtarzanie: -Daj Camembert, daj Camembert, daj Camembert... -Plagg, daj pospać - mówię. -To daj ser - odpowiada. Wzdycham i wstaję. Podchodzę do stołu i daję Camembert Plagg'owi. Biorę ubranie i idę się ubrać. Gdy jestem ubrany wychodzę na dwór z zamiarem pójścia na lekcję chińskiego o 11:00. Jest za wcześnie, 10:00, ale mnie to nie obchodzi. Szkoda, że w weeken też mam zajęcia. Idę chodnikiem zamyślony nad możliwą tożsamością biedronki. (Zrobię Adriena mądrzejszego niż jest w rzeczywistości - dop. Autorki) Przypominam sobie, że Alya miała książkę biedronki. Ten podręcznik jest taki sam z jakiego się uczę. A to oznacza, że ktoś z równoległych klas jest biedronką. Hm... z mojej klasy to mogłaby byż osoba nie opanowana przez akumę więc... Juleka, nie. Rose, nie. Alya, nie. Chloe, na szczęście nie. Sabrina, nie. Milen, nie. Alix, nie. Marinette, ona może. Nie była nigdy opętana, a więc to znaczy... -Uważaj!!! - ktoś krzyczy i czuję jak ktoś mocno chwyta mnie za rękę i pociąga do tyłu. Rozglądam się. Przede mną jest jezdnia i samochód po niej przejeżdża. Dociera do mnie, że mało pod niego nie wpadłem. Patrzę w górę. Stoi tam młodsza ode mnie dziewczynka. Ma czarne włosy do ramion, bladą skórę, na której są piegi. Jej oczy są w 100% szare, usta czerwone, a nosek lekko zadarty w górę. Jest ubogo ubrana, a w ręce trzyma dużą torbę, pustą. Wstaję i zwracam się do niej: -Wybacz. -Nic się nie stało, a z tobą dobrze? - pyta. -Pewnie. Dzięki - mówię. -Nie ma sprawy, ale na przyszłość uważa gdzie idziesz - odpowiada i uśmiecha się do mnie. Widać, że nie ma kilku zębów. Stałe jej jeszcze nie urosły, a śmiesznie wyglądała szczerbata. -Co tu robisz? - pytam - nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej. -Nic dziwnego - mówi - Ale wolę o tym nie mówić. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz? -Pewnie, że nie. Wiesz idę do szkoły, na lekcję chińskiego, może chciałabyś iść ze mną? - sam nie wiem czemu ją o to zapytałem, ale wyglądała na bardzo miłą osobę. -Oczywiśce - mówi - umiesz mówić po chińsku? -Dangran - mówię, co oznacza ,,Oczywiście''.'' -Lianghao - odpowiada, a ja nieruchomieję. Ona zaczyna się ze mnie śmiać - Śmieszny jesteś. Twoja mina jest bezcenna - mówi. Uśmiecham się i idziemy dalej w kierunku szkoły. Aldona: Idę z chłopcem, który umie mówić po chińsku do szkoły. Zastanawia mnie pytanie, które mi przed chwilą zadał: ,,Czemu niegdy nie chodziłaś do szkoły?Właściwie, dlatego bo mi Katie nie pozwala, twierdzi, że z moimi ubraniami i manierami uznali by mnie za niedouka. Ale jestem mądra. Mam książki i wiatr mi pomaga. Szepcze mi do ucha podpowiedzi jak teraz:'' Nie mów mu... ''Dobrze. Nie powiem mu, że jestem sierotą. Nagle ktoś na mnie wpada. Albo to ja wpadam na kogoś. -Przepraszam... - mówi osoba. Podnoszę wzrok i widzę czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Niewątpliwie chinkę, albo pół. -Nic się niestało... - mówię - ja zawsze... -...jestem pechowa i wpadam na kogoś - dokańczamy razem i się śmiejemy. -Marinette, co tu robisz? - pyta chłopiec dziewczynę. Dochodzę do wniosku, że się znają. Marinette: O, rany! Adrien się do mnie odezwał! Ale, co ja mam mu powiedzieć. Patrzę na dziewczynkę, na którą wpadła szukając pomocy, choć wiem, żę ona pewnie nie wie o co chodzi, a jednak mówi: -Pewnie zapomniała, że dziś sobota i myślała, że jest szkoła. -Nie... - mówi Adrien. -Tak - przerywam, a on patrzy na mnie zdziwiony. Czuję znowu ten palący wstyd - Jja, tto zznaczy, ja nie, to zznaczy tak, alle to nie jja, to znnaczy ja, alle tto przezzz, eee... mójj, eee... budzik! Adrien patrzy zdziwiony. Najwyraźniej mnie nie zrozumiał. Patrzę na dziewczynkę, ona dusi się ze śmiechu. Wzdycham i pytam: -Aż tak komiczna jestem? -Nie - mówi pospiesznie dziewczynka - Jestem Aldona, a ty? -Marinette - odpowiadam. -Ja Adrien - mówi - właśnie do mnie dotarło, że się nie przedstawiłem. Wszyscy się śmiejemy, ale śmieję się nerwowo. Trudno być spokojnym, gdy obiekt moich uczuć stoi tuż przy mnie. Nagle Aldona milknie i patrzy przerażona za moje ramię. Obracam się. Widzę starą kobietę wrzeszczącą ciągle: -Czarownico! Czarownico! Miałaś iść do sklep, a nie użądzać pogaduszki. Cho no tu, czarownico, czeka cię ostry szlaban na rower i świeże powietrze! Ja i Adrien patrzymy na Aldonę. Ona jest czerwona jak burak. Ciekawe czy ze złości czy ze wstydu. -Oona mówi do ciebie? - pyta Adrien, a Aldona kiwa głową - Jesteś czarownicą?!?! -Nie! - krzyczy Aldona - Ona mówi tak na mnie, bo umiem uleczyć za pomocą ziół i takich płynach i w ogóle, ale nie umiem czarować! Ani czytać w myślach! Ani... ani... -Co umiesz? - pytam. -Nnic - mówi, a stara kobieta podchodzi do nas. -Czarownico!! - skrzeczy i łapie Aldonę za rękę, a ta piska z nagłego bólu, ale później zdaje się przyzwyczaić. -Przepraszam Katie, ale... - mówi. -Nie obchodzi mnie to! Szlaban na rower i... -Chwileczkę - wtrąca Adrien. Dziwię się jego śmiałością wobec takiej kobiety - wie pani kim jestem? -Tak - warczy - synulkiem Gabriela Agreste'a. To mnie nie obchodzi. -A powinno - mówi Adrien, a ja stoję jak kołek z otwartą buzią - jeśli pani ją wypuści ja dam pani... Adrien: -...co pani będzie chciał - nie mam pojęcia, czemu to powiedziałem, ale Aldona winna nam jest wytłumaczenie i nie powinna być tak traktowana, głównie ze względu, że jest taka miła i widocznie lubi świeże powietrze. -Nie, Adrien - mówi cicho Aldona - Nie rób tego, już się przyzwyczaiłam. Poza tym ja dam radę bez roweru, ale... -Bez świeżego powietrza jest ci słabo i dlatego wolisz nie siedzieć w domu? - chyba Marinette ją rozumie. -Nie tylko - szepcze Aldona. Stara kobieta ciągnie Aldonę za ramię tak, że Aldonie udaje się tylko powiedzieć: -Ale rozumiem wiatr... Aldona: Zostaję wrzucona do schowka. Dusznego, ciasnego i ciemnego schowka. Bez okien, bez świerzego powietrza, bez wiatru z którym mogłabym porozmawiać. Zaczynam płakać. Chcę, tak okropnie chcę się stąd wydostać, ale jak? Łykam swoje słone łzy. Podnoszę zapłakaną twarz i spoglądam na drzwi. Są zamknięte na klucz. Widzę mało, ale wystarczająco, by ujrzeć zaczerwienienie w kształnie grubej dłoni Katie. Warga mi drży, ale mam pomyśł, ryzykowny, ale lepiej taki niż żaden. Są dwa rozwiązania: a) wywarzyć drzwi miotłą, co mi się pewnie nie uda, b) użyć spinki by otworzyć drzwi, co jest mało prawdopodobne do powodzenia. Ale jeśli nic nie zrobię to albo się uduszę, albo zemdleję. Wdech, wydech. Cóż... Zdejmuję moją wsówkę i zaczynam ją wyginać. Nie jest to łatwe, bo jest twarda, ale w końcu udaje mi się ją wygiąć na kąt prosty. Podchodzę do drzwi, mimo iż co raz bardziej zacyna mi brakować tlenu. Wciskam wsówkę w otwór na klucz i nią kręcę. Wkładam wygiętą część to dziórki kluczystycznej (Moi Wyimaginowani Czytelnicy wiedzą o co chodzi - dop. Autorki) i kręcę ją w prawą. W końcu zamek puszcza i drzwi się otwierają. Wciągam gwałtwonie powietrze i cieszę się z wolności... Marinette: Stoję tak wpatrując się w Adriena. -Cczczy ona powiedziała, że rozumie wiatr...? -Ttak - jąka się - Ale nie jestem pewien, ty powinnaś wiedzieć, w końcu świetnie się rozumiecie... -Ale ty ją znasz dłużej! -Zaledwie 15 minut dłużej - Adrien podkreśla słowo: Zaledwie - Swoją drogą, jak można mieć tak wredną matkę? I od kiedy mówi się do rodziców po imieniu? -Nie wiem - mówię i patrzę w miejsce gdzie zniknęła Aldona. Z całego serca je współczuję. Co jej zrobi tak kobieta? Może ją pobije? - A ty czemu tu jesteś? Z nią byłeś? -Mam za kilka minut lekcję chińskiego, a Aldonę spotkałem po drodze - wyjaśnia - A ty, zapomniałaś, że dziś sobota? Rumienię się. Słyszę dochodzący z mojej torebeczki cichy chichot. Tikki. -Wiesz to ja już pójdę. Tylko jeszcze jedno. Ona chyba nie jest z Francji, prawda? -Nigdy jej tu nie widzałem - przyznaje - Pytałem się jej, ale nie chciała o tym mówić. To Pa. -Pa - mówię i odchodzę. Gdy jestem już w domu z mojej torebki wylatuje Tikki i mówi w kółko: -Brawo, Marinette. Udało ci się nie zająknąć. Brawo, Marinette. Rozmawiałaś z nim. Brawo, Marinette. Udało ci się... -Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, to się jąkałam - mówię - Tikki, czy to możliwe, żeby Aldona rozmawiała z... wiatrem? -Hm... Są pewni ludzie co mają taki dar. Nazywają się Wiatromówcy, ale więcej powie ci Wielki Strażnik. Wielki Strażnik. Ostatnio byłam u nieo by oddać mu książkę, którą miał Adrien. Swoją drogą ciekawe skąd on ją miał? Tak czy siak, daję ciastka Tikki, a potem chowam ją do torbki i biegnę w kierunku Wielkiego Strażnika. Adrien: Siedzę na lekci chinskiego. Same nudy. Cały czas zastanawiam się nad trzema rzeczami: a) Byłem tak blisko do odkrycia kim jest Biedronka. Już praktycznie to wiedziałem, czemu teraz zapomniałem? b) Co się stało z Aldoną? c) Jak Aldona poradzi sobie w zamknięciu? Może zemdleje? Albo ta cała Katie ją pobije? ---------------------------------------------- Mam nadzieję, żę fajne. I mam pewien pomysł. Przy każdym wpisie będę pisać jakieś pytanie i następnego dnia odpowiedź, co wy na to? Więc pytanie dzisiejsze: Jaki jest mój ulubiony kolor? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach